Truth OR Task?
by physchokitten
Summary: A/N: With all the stress and no play they've had recently the gang Elena, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Alaric decide to play a little game of truth or task one night. One shot.


**Truth OR Task?**

**A/N: With all the stress and no play they've had recently the gang Elena, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Alaric decide to play a little game of truth or task one night. One shot.**

"Come on guys, hurry and get in a circle," Caroline enthusiasts, clearly excited about something.

Bonnie whispers to her blond friends ear, "Caroline please tell me we aren't doing anything witchy."

Caroline just rolls her eyes, "It's nothing like that, were just going to have a stress free night without Klaus and all that stuff."

Damon takes a spot by Elena, sitting just a little too close. "Just five minutes out of our normally scheduled life, come on five minutes," he gives Elena a quick knowing glance. "The problem will still be there tommaro.

"What are we even playing?" Elena asks her blond friend, shifting uncomfortably with Damon being so close.

Damon looks at her does that "eye thing" watching her get more uncomfortable, while Stefan protectively takes her hand. Defensive, overprotective, bruting, easily jealous brother. He needs to loosen up a bit.

"Damon if your done, we would like to start the game," sounding impatient and mocking.

He smirks at her, "Will you finally enlighten us and tell is what the game is?" he motions towards the rest of the circle of Elena, Stefan, himself, Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline herself, and Mutt Tyler.

Caroline crosses her arms diligently and says with complete seriousness, "We're playing truth or task," a small smile crosses her lips, "You can make somebody do the unthinkable or find out some deep dark secret. Whoever the bottle lands on chooses truth or task, and the spinner thinks of something for them to choose."

It defiantly wasn't a drinking game, but there were so many tasks he would love to make Elena do. He winks suggestively at Elena as if to make his point. Which had an added bonus, because it pissed off Stefan. Just watching little brother sitting there struggling to not go off in front of all these people, especially not Elena.

Caroline started talking again, "And Alaric will start us off because he's the oldest."

He takes the bottle as Caroline passes it to him, thinking yeah thanks for reminding me.

What was a teacher doing hanging out with a bunch of teenagers and Damon on a Saturday night; he thinks spinning the bottle. Its spins and spins then finally lands on Tyler.

"So what will it be?" he gives Tyler his best teacher look, "Truth or task?"

Tyler smirks, "Since I don't want my task to be extra homework, I'll choose task."

"So you lost your chance to kill the werewolf, bummer," Damon shakes his head,

Tyler gives him a death glare, after his little comment. If looks could kill, Damon would be in flames by now.

"Hey, hey it was a joke," he smirks.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Tyler says dryly.

Alaric speaks up finally challenging him with his truth, "Is it true you and Jules had an affair while you were gone?"

"What? He wouldn't…," Caroline trails off, "Tyler did you?" she looks at him accusingly.

"Tyler's getting laid," Damon says in a sing song voice.

"Damon can you be any more immature?" Elena rolls her eyes giving Damon a little smack.

"Teach me to be good," he whispers in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Stefan gives him a warning glare.

"Oh Stefan, loosen up a little," he smirks.

"Says my psychopathic brother," Stefan says dryly.

He smirks, "You're just jealous I can make her feel things you can't."

"Stop," Stefan yells in his ear, pinning against a nearby wall.

"Or what?" Damon taunts.

Suddenly the two of them are on the floor in pain, under Bonnie's glare. "Shut up the two of you," she sounds irritated.

"Bonnie stop, you're hurting them," Elena shakes her friend, breaking her out of the trance.

"I'm sorry Elena," she apologizes to her friend. Looking back at the two once fighting brothers, "You two stop with the fighting, I can start fires now you know. And fires kill vampire's right?"

Damon and Stefan get back in their spots, not wanting to be burst into flames.

"Yes, Bruhilda," Damon mutters under his breath without her hearing him.

Turning her attention back to Tyler she asks, "Yeah, why did you go off with Jules?"

"No we didn't have an affair," Tyler finally answers. "I was trying to figure out who I was. To better control it, so I wouldn't hurt you," he smiles faintly at Caroline. "Do you forgive me?"

Caroline's anger faded after his little speech, and she smiles faintly, "Yeah just don't do it again…I missed you," she says feeling vulnerable.

Tyler takes her and his strong arms and hugs her.

"Now if you two love birds are done with the show, we'd like to continue," Damon smirks.

Yeah coming from the guy who keeps interrupting; Elena rolls her eyes.

Tyler released from Caroline, turns his attention back to the game. He spins the bottle and it lands on Jeremy surprisingly enough.

"So Gilbert will it be truth or task?"

What the hell Jeremy thinks, "I'll choose task Lockwood." What's the worst Tyler can think of?

"Your task is to, "Tyler has a smirk on his face, "To kiss your sister Elena."

"Dude that's sick, she's my sister," Jeremy answers sounding disgusted.

"So your chicken then," Tyler has a smirk on his face. "Here you're wasting your opportunity when there's at least two other people here who willingly would."

"Dude I'm not chicken," he pushes Tyler as he makes his way towards Elena. He takes Elena's hand and gives it a quick kiss, then goes back.

That kiss reminded her of someone. The day she first met Damon. She went over to the Salvatore boarding house, when Stefan wasn't there, then he kissed her hand before she left when Damon came back.

She glances at Damon, and he gives her that little knowing smile.

"So the little Gilbert kissed his sister. Did you like it?" Tyler taunts. "Of course that wasn't a real kiss," he goes on.

"Shut up Tyler," Caroline smacks him. "Or else I'll put you in the doghouse."

That shuts him up.

Jeremy mouths a thanks to Caroline then continues the game. Spinning the bottle, it lands on Stefan.

"So Stefan truth or task?" Jeremy asks him, grateful to be off the subject off him kissing his sisters hand. It was just too weird. Thankfully Tyler didn't say where to kiss her.

Stefan thinks over it for a second, answer some stupid or personal question or some outrageous or random task. Thinking task would be the lesser of the two evils he answers, "Task."

"Your task is to get us pizza from the Grill because I'm starving," Jeremy answers.

Ah, well at least he didn't decide to make me kiss my brother or anything like that. His thing was pretty mild considering what the other two people got.

He got up, getting ready to go, "Be back soon," Elena tells him.

"I will love," he kisses her hand.

Aw so romantic, Damon thinks bitterly. As Stefan's gone he comments, "Finally I thought mister boring and bruting would never leave," he smirks.

Caroline ignoring him continues, "We'll since Stefan's gone, Elena will take his place."

Elena spins the bottle.

"I bet your secretly hoping it lands on me," Damon whispers in her ear as it spins. It stops spinning and lands on Alaric. "But you don't need a game to make me bend to see me naked," he smirks.

"Damon," she slaps him.

But he stops her by grabbing your hand in his own. "You should know better than that," he smirks, "Duh, superhuman speed and strength." His gaze penetrates hers.

"Truth," Alaric answers before Elena has a chance to ask, or even see who the bottle landed on.

Damon releases her hand his gaze leaving hers.

She feels, she doesn't know. Shaking whatever the feeling was off, she turns towards Alaric trying to think of something that will get a reaction out of Damon too. Finally thinking of something she asks, "Is it true that you're secretly in love with Damon?"

Alaric seems kind of surprised by the question but shakes it off.

Damon smirks, "Of course he is? Why wouldn't he be? Everybody loves me," he says cockily.

Alaric answers, "Sorry dude, I would have to say Tyler wins this one. I'm more of ones for werewolves," he jokes.

Everybody except Tyler laughs knowing it's a joke. He eventually gets it's just a joke and lets out a little forced laugh, "Good one Alaric."

"Ha-ha, yeah. So who will be the next lucky contestant?" Alaric muses spinning the bottle.

It spins and spins, then lands on Bonnie.

"So Bonnie what will it be, truth or task?" Alaric asks her.

Bonnie thinks about it for a moment then answers, "Truth."

"Aw, no fun everybody's choosing truth," Damon complains.

"What do you want a kiss to make it better?" Elena mocks.

Damon gets closer, his face inches away from her, "Are you offering?" he whispers loud enough for only her and vampire barbie to hear."

Then Damon out of nowhere with his position over Elena, accidently bumps heads and lips with Elena, while holding his head in agony.

"Bonnie," Elena shrieks at her friend for using her witchy thing to hurt Damon with just a look. And uncomfortable being kinda pinned down by Damon.

Bonnie stops and apologizes to her friend again, "Sorry Elena."

"You know what," Damon smirks after the pains gone, "I think I like this position much better."

"Damon get off," Elena tries pushing wanting to get everybody's attention off her and Damon.

Damon gets off, putting on a pouty face.

"Why do you hate Damon so much?" Alaric finally asks Bonnie.

"What?" she asks. So not fair she thinks.

He repeats the question, "Why do you hate Damon so much?"

I heard you the first time she thinks irritated. "Because he's a psychopathic killing vampire," she answers staring at Damon, venom in her voice.

Alaric however wasn't satisfied with that answer, "But Stefan's a vampire too."

"But he doesn't kill people," Bonnie answers back.

"Neither does Damon anymore," Elena defends him surprisingly. "Stefan and Damon both have spotted pasts."

"So, Damon is the reason my grandmother is dead, if he didn't try to get Katherine out of the tomb that would of never happened. And he attacked me."

"Who has he not tried to kill in this room," Jeremy muses.

"Stefan killed my relatives, when he was vampire," Elena tells her, shocking Damon. Her, Damon and Stefan were the only ones who knew about that. When Stefan was still a newborn vampire, he was a killer he flipped the switch until Lexi came around.

That seemed to shut Bonnie up, Damon thinks satisfied. The last thing he wanted to do was be reminded of the old days or not so old days when he killed people. And surprisingly enough Elena was standing up for him. He tried to get a look at her, but she was avoiding his gaze probably embarrassed about what he said.

Nobody questioned Bonnie again why, so she spun the bottle.

It spun and spun and landed on Elena.

She gives Elena a glare after their little argument.

Caroline sighs; this defiantly wasn't going as planned.

Bonnie notices and gives her blond friend a sympathetic glance.

Trying to be nicer for Caroline's sake, Bonnie lightens her tone, "Truth or task?" she asks Elena.

Elena smiles at her friends attempt and answers, "Truth."

"How do you really feel about Damon?" she asks the question Damon has wanted the answer to for the longest time.

Damon smiles cockily, looking at Elena waiting for an answer.

"What?" she answers. "I don't feel anything other than friendship for Damon."

And she yet again uses the same excuse that anybody could see through.

"Come on Elena spill," Caroline says not buying it. "Everybody can tell he feels something for you and that you feel something back.

Where was Stefan when she needed him; she sighs looking at the door seeing no sign of him. "I used to hate him, but he's a better person now and he's changed. There was always a good person in him deep, I mean deep, deep, deep down inside. Even when he was a killer he still had a good part in him. He thought that all the things he did were for love, its messed up but kinda sad. I guess I think of him as a really good friend then," she answers not wanting to go into detail of the feelings she has for him that she didn't understand.

Caroline gives her a sympathetic look.

A really good friend as in "friend with benefits"; Damon thinks to himself.

Elena gives him a warning look as she sees him looking her over. Blushing hard, she tried to hide her face. She defiantly felt something more than friendship for him.

Nobody seemed willing enough to press the issue further.

Elena sees a message on her phone.

_**I'm going to be a little late with the pizza, Matt had car troubles. –Stefan**_

"_**Hurry back," she texted back.**_

Turning back towards the group she changes the subject of Damon. Why did half of the questions seem to be about him? "Stefan's going to be late with the pizza, Matt's having car troubles," she tells them.

Caroline has a little grin, that puts Elena off as if she planned it but Caroline would never do that and what would the point be anyway?

Shaking her head she finally spins the bottle and it surprisingly lands on Caroline.

"Truth or task?" she asks her blond friend.

"Hm," Caroline scrunches up her pretty face for a second thinking, "Truth."

"Do you think Matt or Tyler is hotter?" Elena asks her blond friend smiling.

"Neither," Damon says, "Neither of them can beat my hotter, superior self," he smirks.

"Damon this question isn't about you," Elena hits him.

"You sure can't keep you hands of me tonight," he smirks.

"Whatever Damon," she rolls her eyes.

Caroline finally answers, "Tyler."

"Are you sure you're not saying that just because he's here?" Jeremy questions.

She rolls her eyes, "Yes I'm sure."

Tyler smiles at this response, "Thanks Caroline."

"I don't have to lie to you but with him I do, because he can't know the truth. He hates vampires, so he hates me," she says sadly.

Tyler lifts her chin, so she's looking into his eyes, "He's a fool then and doesn't know a good thing when he sees one."

Caroline smiles, blushing lightly.

"Come on guys let's get a move on," Damon complains, getting a glare from the two of them.

"Fine," Caroline snaps at him and spins the bottle.

"Ouch, is that supposed to hurt or something?" he gives a fake grimace at her tone of voice.

The bottle spins and ends up landing on Damon.

Caroline smirks, "Truth or task Damon?"

Well he certainly wasn't going to choose truth, he wasn't afraid of anything and wasn't going to be taken for a coward, "Task," he answers.

Caroline smirks, "Your task is to kiss Elena."

"What no?" Elena remarks.

Ow that hurt a little.

"Come on," Caroline pouts.

Everybody's looks at them wondering if they are going to.

"Come on, I've never pegged Damon Salvatore as a coward," Alaric muses.

"Thanks buddy," I mutter to him.

"Anytime," he laughs.

I whisper at her throat, "Well Elena?" I ask.

"I'm not going to kiss you, it is your task."

Feisty, I smirk. Leaning closer, I kiss her.

It was like fireworks, and she tasted so sweet.

I grab her face in my hands and start kissing her more deeply, and surprisingly she was kissing me back and she wasn't pulling away.

Until she pulls away when a voice is heard, "What the hell are you doing?" Stefan asks outraged.

Well, guess little brother was back with the pizza.


End file.
